Chaos at OSH
by MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT
Summary: What happends when Gohan brings Goten and Trunks to school? Total CHAOS! it's my first fic so go easy on the flames and please R+R!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my first fic! Got really nothing else too say so on with the fic! Disclaimer: Well for you not-so-bright people out there I don't own DBZ. ( ) = Author note ' ' = Thoughts " " = Speaking  
  
Chaos at OSH  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Gohan rolled over and turn off his alarm clock then wondered why he bothered have a alarm clock, his little brother Goten, would wake him up anyway. Like on queue Goten came in and jumped on Gohan causing him to jolt up and look at Goten.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Time to wake up! You gotta get up!" yelled Goten while Gohan winced thinking that saiyan hearing was not always an advantage.  
  
Gohan got up took a quick shower then got dressed. Slowly he walked downstairs to eat breakfast. When got downstairs Chi Chi, his mom was done making breakfast and she was putting it on the table. Gohan sat down and ate quickly and silently (well as silent as a saiyan gets while eating a meal) Chi Chi broke the silence.  
  
"Gohan I need you to do me a favor,"  
  
"Umm. sure ok what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Uh. Well you see Bulma and I are going to go to the beach and remember what happened last time?"  
  
~FLASHBACK~ " Hey Trunks whatchawannado?" asked Goten excitedly while Trunks smirked  
  
"Let's see who can make the biggest hole is the sand!"  
  
"Ok Trunks!" chirped Goten  
  
Next you know the two young half saiyans were ki blasting the sand trying to make the biggest hole. ~END OF FLASHBACK~ "Uh. ya I remember," Gohan answered uneasily  
  
"Well we need you too baby-sit both of them today"  
  
"WHA!?!" shouted Gohan, Goten clamped his hands on his ears, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!? WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!"  
  
" Well I'm glad that you accepted, I already made Goten's lunch and Trunks will meet you there," said Chi Chi calmly, Gohan and Goten just sat there sweatdropping.  
  
Gohan and Goten flew over the trees and bushes. Gohan sighed this was going to be a long day. A very long day. He looked back at Goten who was smiling, he reminded Gohan so much of his father, and the resemblance was uncanny. Those simple thoughts brought back painful memories. The Cell Games. That day, the day his father died, and it was his entire fault. Gohan had never forgave himself for what he did. It was all his fault that Goten would have to grow up without a father and for that he could never forgive himself.  
  
They arrived on the roof of the school. Videl greeted them happily (She's already Gohan's girlfriend so she knows about him flying and all) right before kissing Gohan.  
  
Goten looked away and said "Eww mushy stuff"  
  
Gohan and Videl blushed lightly.  
  
"Well we better go get Trunks because knowing him he's probably bored of standing still for more than 5 seconds" said Gohan breaking the silence.  
  
The three of then walk down the stairs to the front door where they found Trunks waiting impatiently with Vegeta.  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME BRAT YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TOO ARRIVE AT THE RIGHT TIME!" hollered Vegeta, people started staring at them.  
  
" M. Vegeta sir they were busy.. Kissing," replied Goten like he didn't notice that Vegeta was fuming with anger Vegeta gave Gohan a death glare then flew of people started whispering and looking at Gohan strangely.  
  
Gohan looked down at the two chibis and sigh, "ok you guys here's the deal you guys are gonna have 2 come with us because I don't you two together by yourselves. Trunks do you have a lunch?" Said/asked Gohan  
  
"Uh. no my mom gave me money for the cafeteria," replied Trunks annoyed  
  
"Ok good,"  
  
Did you like it? Please R+R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm soooo happy I got reviews!!!! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own DBZ cauz I'm not rich. p " " Speaking/p p ' ' Thoughts/p p ( ) Me! /p  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
English class. The most boring class of all (not really actually!). Gohan was watching the two minis that were seated at two of the three spare desks. They were whispering something to each other probably an other evil plan to ruin Gohan 's life. Gohan didn't even bother try to eavesdrop he knew that it wouldn't matter if he did because he was still in for it. This WAS going to be a long day, a very long day.  
  
Videl was watching the clock. It seemed to be only half as fast as it was supposed to go, or maybe she was just being paranoid. She thought about it for an other minute or so then concluded that she was being paranoid. She had already met Goten and Trunks and she knew that they where pure evil together so she felt bad for Gohan. Maybe she could help him. Goten seemed to listen to her. most of the time. But there was also Trunks. he's the one who actually used his head.  
  
"Trunks are you sure this is a good idea?" you can probably guess who said that.  
  
"Shh! Goten don't forget that Gohan is a saiyan also he probably heard you!"  
  
"Oops sorry Trunks I forgot that," said Goten quickly  
  
"How could you forget that?" asked Trunks surprised  
  
"I dunno I just did, " said Goten while Trunks looked at him strangely  
  
And they when back to whispering there evil-but-funny plans.  
  
p~ Later That Day ~ (Lunch to be exact)/p  
  
Videl smiled as she watched the brother half saiyans eat there HUGE lunches not exactly politely, while Trunks, the half saiyan prince (he is a prince right? I think so.) ate huge amounts quickly yet politely. She guess that his mom had tot him how to eat politely or maybe it was his father, he is the king of all saiyans, which frankly wasn't much.  
  
"Sho, what were you two up to?" asked Gohan while swallowing a big sandwich.  
  
"Uh. nothing really.. So what's your next class?" said Trunks changing the subject.  
  
"Science. I think," replied Gohan while scratching his head.  
  
Trunks and Videl fell over anime style, Goten just looked confused.  
  
"Big brother why are they on the ground?" asked Goten confused  
  
"Uh. actually I don't know." answered Gohan  
  
"So cute, yet so naïve," sighed Videl  
  
"Huh? I don't get it," said Gohan (I say that a LOT)  
  
At that Videl and Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"NEVERMIND!" they both said annoyed  
  
Right after Trunks had said that he got the best idea ever. He was going to scream.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha? Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" yelled Gohan at someone who took one of his many sandwiches.  
  
Finally Gohan figured out what was happening he quickly ate as much as he could before someone else decided to take an other sandwich. Unfortunately Sharpener thought it would be a good idea to take one of Gohan's sandwiches thinking that he only had 5 zillion left. Gohan seeing that Sharpener had this idea in mind grabbed Videl's soupy cafeteria food and threw at Sharpener. Sharpener who was not expecting this got it right in the face.  
  
Trunks saw this and started laughing so hard he fell over and was soon on the ground still laughing. Sharpener, who had recovered from the shock decided that Trunks would pay. It was Trunks who started all of this in the first place. Slowly and silently Sharpener made his way to the laughing Trunks. Then SPLAT the cafeteria food had landed right in his face. Trunks who had his mouth open from laughing (those who laugh with their mouth closed are FREAKS!) had swallowed quite a bit of food started coughing and partially choking.  
  
Under the table, Goten giggled a bit and decided that this would the perfect thing to tease Trunks about later. once he gets cleaned up.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan ducked under the table to finish his precious lunch, unfortunately Sharpener thinking this was the best time to get back at Gohan for stealing his girl grabbed a big handful of pudding and threw it right at Gohan. Hit right in the face by pudding was trying to decide if he should throw something at the next person who past by or keep on eating.  
  
He got up and threw a huge amount pudding. The principal, Mr. Principal- Dude (lol) walk into the cafeteria and to his surprise got a huge handful of pudding right in his face. The whole cafeteria went silent. Gohan just stood there silently a bit of brown pudding in his hand. The principal wiped some of the pudding with his sleeve and looked up. A few giggle were heard from the silence.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?" Mr. Principal-Dude shouted with his loud booming voice that sounded 10x as loud with the echo.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl who looked worried then looked back at the principal.  
  
"Uh. me.," said Gohan shyly  
  
"YOU CONE GAHUN OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS COME TO MY OFFICE!"" Gohan gulped and promised himself that he would personally kill Trunks.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long I had homework and Halloween is coming along so ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Uh.. I don't know what to say. lol  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sit down Fun Guhon," said Mr. Principal-Dude calmly  
  
"Uh. sir it's Son Gohan." replied Gohan while doing what he was told  
  
"Whatever Gun Sohan!" snapped the principal  
  
Gohan deciding that that was good enough listened to what the strangely named principal had to say.  
  
" FIRST OF ALL I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHY YOU CHUCKED THAT PUDDING AT ME!"  
  
"Uh. well you see-" said Gohan trying to say his explanation until he was cut off by Mr. Principal-Dude  
  
"JUST LIKE I THOUGHT YOU JUST WANTED A GOOD LAUGH DIDN'T YOU" yelled the angry principal, that was more saying then asking.  
  
"Uh. actually sir-" said Gohan before being cut off once again.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOUR PUNISHEMENT SHOULD BE?"  
  
"Uh.sir..." (you should know by now who this is)  
  
"Why not detention for a month?" said the principal almost amused  
  
Seeing that Mr. Principal-Dude had calmed down Gohan took this opportunity to say what he had to say.  
  
"Sir please listen to me this time," said Gohan pausing for a second trying to think of the best way to tell the principal without him exploding in fury, "Please take my word, I didn't mean to hit you in the face with pudding."  
  
"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" replied the principal annoyed and frustrated that he couldn't torture an other student, "Doesn't matter you still should be punished for throwing food," Gohan jaw dropped when he said this, "But I will find the other culprits as well, and vanquish all crimes in this school!"  
  
By the time he was done saying all of this he was standing on his chair with one foot on his desk and his hand in a fist with his arm strait up.  
  
'That's a good pose for Saiyaman,' thought Gohan  
  
* * * Meanwhile Videl was taking care of the two brats who put poor Gohan in trouble.  
  
'If we don't got Gohan to torture then we'll torture his girlfriend!' Thought Trunks evilly.  
  
Videl noticed Trunks's smirk and became more cautious. She let him walk in front of her with Goten.  
  
They arrived at Science class and sat down. Unfortunately Trunks and Goten had to sit behind Videl which made her very nervous.  
  
Later on. (if your wondering Gohan is still being lectured)  
  
"Any questions?" asked Mr. Breigenstein (Bray-gen-stine)  
  
Trunks lifted his hand quickly.  
  
"Yes Mister.Lil kid with the purple hair,"  
  
"I saw that girly pickin her nose!" replied Trunks perfectly delighted while pointing at Videl.  
  
"Wha?" said Videl zooming back in from her fantasy world, "What did you say Trunks?"  
  
"I said that I saw you picking your nose!" replied Trunks a little annoyed  
  
"What! TRUNKS YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT MY NAME IS! AND YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! THAT'S FREAKIN NASTY!" yelled Videl frustrated (is it just me or does she sound a bit ooc? (out of character))  
  
'Uh oh I'm in for it' thought Trunks a bit worried.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ONE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO RUINED EVERYONE'S FREAKIN LIFE WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!?"  
  
"Uh.can I think about that one?" replied Trunks jokingly (is that a word?)  
  
Videl sat down trying to calm herself down. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!?!"  
  
Everyone turned around quickly except Goten, Erasa and Trunks. Even Sharpener looked the other way knowing that if he didn't he would probably get to know Videl's fist close up and personal. Erasa just sat there wondering if she should bring her friend to a mental institute once school was done. Goten on the other hand just sat there and blinked. Trunks sat down then got back up, gathered his pride and yelled back at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T HURT ME, I'M STONGER THAN YOU!" at that everybody looked at Trunks as if he had gone mad, they all thought that nobody could beat Videl but her father, Mr. Satan,  
  
Videl got up again, this time Trunks had gone to far.  
  
"Trunks, if I were you I would watch my mouth, you know that if you hurt me in any way Gohan will go ballistic," she answered coldly. Then she walked over to Trunks slapped him as hard as she could then sat back down. It didn't really hurt Trunks though it felt more like a tight pinch.  
  
Goten, who had never seen Videl angry sweared that if she had some saiyan blood she would have gone SSJ. Trunks on the other hand had to fight down the urge to go SSJ and blast that bitch to the dimension. Nobody had ever really stood up to him but his father, and he never imagined that someone weaker than him dared to stand up to him and even threaten him.  
  
"Well.Anymore questions?" asked Mr. Breigenstein trying to break the silence. Some people shook their heads others just stared silently  
  
"Uh.good.well let's get sta-" said the science teacher before being cut off by a knock on the door, " Common in!"  
  
Gohan walked in nervously then handed a note to the teacher saying why he was late. The teacher nodded then told him to sit down. Gohan did as he was told but when he sat down he started wondering why he had felt Videl and Trunks's ki spike up. He thought about it then decided that he would ask one of them after class.  
  
"Videl.uh.could you explain to Gohan what we have to do?" ask Mr. Breigenstein half scared that she would spas out in hysterics again, "But you don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly.  
  
"No I will," sigh Videl, she was going to get weird looks from people for the next couple months.  
  
She walk over to Gohan's desk and started whispering instructions to Gohan only to be cut of by him asking what had happened while he was away. She told him that she would tell him later.after school. Gohan didn't bother about it after that.  
  
As all classes do science class ended everybody went to their lockers to grab whatever stuff they needed for their next class. People were talking to other people what had happened in that science class soon the whole school knew. That didn't really bother Videl though she really didn't care.  
  
"Uh.Gohan can we go to the bathroom?" asked Goten innocently  
  
"Sure.whatever," replied Gohan not really listening more trying to find whatever he needed for his next class.  
  
The duo walked slowly to the men's bathroom.  
  
"Uh.Trunks why are we going to the bathroom?" asked Goten happily "I don't need to go right now. Do you?"  
  
"No silly.I have a plan!" said Trunks while searching in his pocket (does his gi have a pocket? Oh well my fic. my rules. Wait is he warring his gi? *sigh* never mind) he took out two folded papers.  
  
"Uh.Trunks is your plan on those two papers or is the plan having two papers?" ask Goten curiously  
  
"You'll see," said Trunks half grinning half smirking "But first we got to wait for the classes to start,"  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
"Ok here's the plan," said Trunks unfolding the two papers.  
  
Both of the papers said exactly the same thing.  
  
I Meet me at Satan Park at 7 o'clock tonight.  
  
Your secret admirer, I  
  
"Wow who did you get that from?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"I didn't get them from anybody, I wrote then," answered Trunks a bit annoyed.  
  
"They're for who? Who's the special girl Trunks?"  
  
"Goten how dense can you be?!? We're going to set up two people!" said Trunks now very annoyed by his friend's stupidity.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Wonder where the two brats are? They're taking a VERY long time to go to the bathroom, hope one of them isn't constipated.' thought a very bored Gohan.  
  
* * * Well I'll just leave it there for now hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to post. Plz R+R! (As usual) 


	4. Uh My disclaimer lol

Oops I forgot to say my disclaimer for the last chapter so here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own DBZ? If you said yes you should get help. Fast. But if you said no then you're obviously smarter then those who said yes. I don't own DBZ. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Chappie!

Did you miss me? Well sorry it took me so long to put this chappie up it's because of all my homework and all the tests I had last week so do you forgive me?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok by now you should know that I don't own DBZ * * *  
  
Trunks and Goten hovered around the school looking for some lockers to slip the 'secret admirer' letters in. Once they found two Trunks and Goten gently slipped the two letters in the lockers making sure that nobody saw them.  
  
"Good were done!" said Trunks while smirking happily, "Now let's get to class."  
  
So they did that they headed to the class which said 'Math Class' on the door. They knocked, then heard someone saying, "come in" so they did as they were told and entered. As they entered they got funny looks from people who knew Trunks as the son of Bulma Briefs and the one who accused Videl of picking her nose. Videl gave Trunks a death glare, Gohan nodded, and all the other girls did what they've been doing all day, whispering things about how cute Goten and Trunks were.  
  
They sat down in two empty desks and the class continued. The teacher was talking about some kind of complicated math that Goten and Trunks couldn't understand. Obviously they got bored, so they started passing notes:  
  
i Goten are you bored? Ya you? Yup totally, I've got a good idea Goten, but do you have a straw? Ya why? SPITBALL TIME!!!/i  
  
That was all that needed to be said soon every time the teacher turned his back spitballs started flying. Childish giggles could be heard from the back of the class. Those people who turned around to look at who was laughing got to meet a spitball face to face.  
  
When the class finally finished most people were covered in spitballs and the teacher was just scratching his head wondering why. Gohan didn't get any spitballs Goten and Trunks made sure of that, and they knew that Gohan was way to dense to figure out why his classmates were covered in spitballs. Well, luckily for Gohan, school was over, so first he flew Videl home, then Trunks, then finally sped back home. He had left Goten at Trunks' house because he was having a sleepover there. When he got home he walked up to his room and took a nap, a long nap.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Mom were going to go outside for a while ok?" ask Trunks as innocently as possible.  
  
"Ya sure why not but it's getting dark so don't stay out to late!" replied Bulma while doing the dishes.  
  
At that very moment an angry Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"Damn it women go fix the Gra- WHA!?! What is kakarot's second brat doing here?" yelled a now surprised Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Goten, he's sleeping over, didn't I tell you yesterday? Remember you were watching TV that shows. uh. Branay," replied Bulma not really paying attention.  
  
"IT'S BARNEY WOM-" Vegeta stopped himself noticing that Goten and Trunks were stairing at him very oddly. Even they had outgrown Barney, a long time ago.  
  
"Uh. dad you like Barney?" asked Trunks wondering if he should bring his dad to a mental agency or if he should just tease him about it.  
  
"NO I DON'T LIKE BARNEY. much" answered Vegeta uncomfortably.  
  
By this time Bulma was on the ground laughing more than she ever had. Vegeta, Goten and Trunks looked at her then Goten and Trunks burst out laughing. At that point Vegeta decided he had enough so he left the room even grumpier then before.  
  
A Bit Later. (7 o'clock to be exact)  
  
Erasa walked down to Satan Park making noise everywhere she went with her high heels. When she reached the center of the park she noticed Sharpener, somehow looking handsome, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Uh. Hi Sharpener, whatcha doing here?" asked Erasa  
  
"I'm waiting for my secret admirer, by the way are you my secret admirer?"  
  
"No," she replied trying to keep herself from screaming it out.  
  
"Didn't think so you're not hott enough to go out with me,"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Erasa in Sharpener's ear.  
  
"Well, Erasa you have to face it your just NOT hott enough to go out with me, I'm a babe magnet!" replied Sharpener calmly, "Now go away your cramping my style."  
  
At that Erasa had enough, nobody, and this means nobody insults Erasa's looks without getting payback. She slapped him hard on the face and soon they were in a fistfight.  
  
Goten and Trunks, who were hiding in the bushes didn't even bother trying to muffle their laugher because Erasa and Sharpener were to busy to notice them.  
  
"Goten,"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"I'd say this is an other job well done!"  
  
THE END  
  
* * * Hope you liked it and once again I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this last chappie. Plz R+R! And don't forget to check out my other story 'A Kiss Always Makes Things Feel Better' don't judge it by it's title because I suck at title's. 


End file.
